1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to placental stem cells and, more specifically, to a method for the procurement of placental stem cells.
2. Description of the Related Art
Stem cells are master cells found in all multicellular organisms. These special cells are important to the human body, for example, because they are capable of: (i) differentiating into a multitude of different specialized cell types; and (ii) dividing to maintain a supply of stem cells. In humans there are two main types of stems cells: embryonic stem cells and adult stem cells. In a developing embryo stem cells differentiate into all types of cells, thereby creating specialized tissues, organs, and systems. In an adult human, stem cells are involved in the normal turnover of organs such as blood and skin.
Hematopoietic stem cells, for example, are used to treat blood and immune system diseases because they can differentiate into red blood cells, white blood cells, and platelets. However, some stem cell transplants have been performed for patients with genetic or metabolic diseases. Indeed, to date more than 80 different diseases have been treated using stem cell transplants. According to the National Cord Blood Program, there were over 15,000 through the end of 2009. The National Marrow Donor Program estimates that there will be 10,000 cord blood transplants per year by 2015, up from 2,000 per year in 2006.
In addition to known treatments involving stem cells, research continues into the promise of many potential future applications. Indeed, the ability of stem cells to differentiate into other types of cells holds significant promise for treating some of the world's most common diseases including heart disease, diabetes, stroke, hearing loss, blood disorders, Parkinson's disease, and Alzheimer's disease, just to name a few.
Umbilical cord blood—blood which remains in the placenta and umbilical cord after childbirth—is one of the most common sources of stem cells. Since cord blood is collected from the placenta, which is normally discarded, the collection process is safe for both the mother and the newborn.
Cord blood is obtained by syringing out the placenta through the umbilical cord shortly after childbirth, after the cord has been detached from the newborn. The retrieved blood can then be frozen and stored indefinitely.
Although the amount of stem cells obtained from cord blood is generally enough to treat a child, there are generally not enough stem cells to treat an adult patient. The placenta is a better source of stem cells, since it can contain up to ten times more stem cells than cord blood. Still, even when blood is retrieved from both the umbilical cord and placenta using current collection methods, the amount of stem cells is often not suitable to treat an adult patient.
As a result, there is a continued need for cord blood collection methods and devices that significantly increase the number of stem cells collected, facilitate the collection of stem cells, or allow for the collection of enough stem cells to treat at least one adult patient.